1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for bundling of line or cord, particularly usable with electrical lines commonly included with electrical hand tools such as drills, sanders, routers and the like. These hand tools include electrical power cords associated therewith which are adapted to be placed in electrical receptacles for the purposes of providing power for operating the tool.
When the tool is not in use, or when the length of cording is greater than needed, excessive cording will exist. This excess cord length can present various problems. As such, the present invention provides a means for gathering and securing such cording in a location immediately adjacent to the tool by a cording restraining or cinching device which itself is attachable to the tool for great convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been patented for the purposes of gathering or collecting or otherwise securing cording such as electrical lines with respect to tools such as hand tools and the like such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,826 patented May 21, 1963 to C. W. Cochran and assigned to United-Carr Fastener Corporation on a “Wiring Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005 patented Jan. 8, 1980 to M. L. Harrington on an “Electrical Cord Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,807 patented Apr. 1, 1980 to J. R. Llauge and assigned to ITW Espana, S.a. on a “Retaining Clip For Elongated Members”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,432 patented Oct. 20, 1987 to M. P. Fennell on a “Bundling Tie”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,172 patented Mar. 28, 1989 to C. G. Ward on a “Fastening Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,381 patented Jan. 16, 1990 to E. H. Frankel on a “Bundling Strap With Two Adjustable Closures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,402 patented to L. F. Hamel on Jun. 18, 1991 on a “Cord Restraint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,282 patented Jul. 16, 1991 to D. A. Denaro on a “Binding Strap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,964 patented Mar. 10, 1992 to D. E. Rowland and assigned to Janice L. Rowland on a “Clip For Holding Flexible Elements Such As Wire, Hose, Etc.”; and United States Design Pat. No. D334,530 patened Apr. 6, 1993 to D. E. Rowland and assigned to Janice L. Rowland on a “Holder For Flexible Elements, Including Wire, Cords And Rubber Hoses”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,684 patented Mar. 14, 1995 to M. S. Yocom on an “Electrical Utensil Cord-Anchoring Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,900 patented Dec. 19, 1995 to P. A. Tonks on a “Cable Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,877 patented Apr. 2, 1996 to M. S. Yocum on an “Electrical Utensil Cord-Anchoring Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,607 patented Sep. 17, 1996 to J. J. Parveris on a “Retaining Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,676 patented Sep. 8, 1998 to N. J. Tolan and assigned to Velcro Industries B.V. on a “Strap For Securing A Bundled Cord And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,623 patented Apr. 27, 1999 to M. Martin on a “Reusable Cable Binder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,851 patented Nov. 9, 1999 to E. G. Purdy on a “Belt Buddy”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,251 patented Mar. 7, 2000 to J. E. Cook on an “Extension Cord Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,095 patented Dec. 12, 2000 to J. Lassiter on a “Power Cord Clip”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,729 patented Jan. 23, 2001 to H. R. Myers on a “Cord-To-Cord Restraining Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,187 patented Feb. 20, 2001 to J. J. Williams on a “Clip For Holding A Pair Of Elongated Member Portions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,578 patented Jan. 8, 2002 to B. D. Maynard on a “Wearable Cord Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,904 patented Feb. 26, 2002 to A. A. Polad on a “Cable Bundling And Support Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,290 patented Aug. 6, 2002 to C. F. Liu and assigned to Delta Electronics, Inc. on an “Apparatus For Fastening Wire Of Electronic Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,762 patented Sep. 3, 2002 to W. R. Lessig, III and assigned to Black & Decker Inc. on a “Power Tool Cord Retainer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,982 patented Sep. 17, 2002 to L. E. Peterson on a “Cinch Clip For Cast Or Bandage Protector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,814 patented Feb. 18, 2003 to R. T. Mereness and assigned to Ciena Corporation on a “Glass Fiber Wrap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,229 patented Feb. 25, 2003 to T. L. Severson on a “Cord Keeper Strap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,631 patented Mar. 18, 2003 to J. S. Rohaly et al and assigned to Panduit Corp. on a “Four Piece Cable Tie”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,094 patented Apr. 8, 2003 to J. D'Addario and assigned to J. D'Addario & Co., Inc. on a “Cable Management Tie Wrap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 581,885 patented Jun. 24, 2003 to A. A Polad on a “Cable Bundling And Support Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,074 patented Jul. 8, 2003 to R. K. Galkiewicz et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Self-Mating Reclosable Binding Strap And Fastener”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,910 patented Sep. 16, 2003 to J. S. Pontaoe and assigned to Illinois Tool Works Inc. on a “Cord Clamp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,393 patented Nov. 4, 2003 to T. B. Wendle on a “Releasable Tie”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,580 patented Mar. 9, 2004 to P. K. Bandyopadhyay and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on an “Interlocking Fastener Including Adhesive Portions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,320 patented Mar. 30, 2004 to A. F. Rivera on a “Single-Handed Cord/Cable Management Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,817 patented May 25, 2004 to R. Anderson on an “Apparatus And Method To Contain A Cord”; and United States Design Pat. No. D491,046 patented Jun. 8, 2004 to D. L. Johnson on a “Wire Wrap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,554 patented Jul. 20, 2004 to R. H. Torrey et al on a “Self-Engaging Strap-Form Tie With Special Tab”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,994 patented Oct. 5, 2004 to P. C. Burke and assigned to Te3lefonix, Inc. on a “Cord Management Apparatus And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,471 patented Oct. 12, 2004 to M. G. Gambrell on a “Cord-Attached Wrap-Up Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,566 patented Nov. 30, 220204 to L. D. Coffey on a “Releasable Retaining Clip Apparatus And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,948 patented Jan. 18, 2005 to K. Smith and assigned to Alliance Rubber Company on a “Rubber And Retainer Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,589 patented Mar. 22, 2005 to L. E. Borne on an “Electrical Cord Anchoring Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,992 patented Jul. 12, 2005 to J. Ortiz on a “Cord Organizing Sheath Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,979 patented Nov. 8, 2005 to T. B. Wendle on a “Bundling Tie”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,792 patented Nov. 22, 2005 to A. G. Willers et al and assigned to Computer Network Technology Corp. on a “Method And Apparatus For Retaining A Detachable Cord”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,221 patented Dec. 27, 2005 to A. G. Hunter on a “Retainer For Securing Two Connected Electrical Cords”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,300 patented Feb. 7, 2006 to J. L. Labeirle et al and assigned to Airbus France on a “Device For Fastening Elongate Objects Onto A Flat Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,785 patented Feb. 28, 2006 to S. A. Melton et al and assigned to Wahl Clipper Corporation on a “Cord Wrap For Clippers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,418 patented Jul. 4, 2006 to D. C. Brockman et al. and assigned to Actuant Corporation on a “Cable Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,363 patented Jul. 18, 2006 to A. F. Rivera and assigned to Alexander F. Rivers on a “Single-Handed Cord/Cable Management Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,975 patented Oct. 24, 2006 to R. Richardson on a “Cord Organizer And Method Of Using The Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,788 patented Jan. 23, 2007 to C. M. Smith et al on a “Binding Wrapper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,456 patented Feb. 6, 2007 to J. Nagy on an “Electric Cable Organizing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,399 patented Mar. 6, 2007 to M. Logan and assigned to Medcount Systems, C.L.C. on a “Method And Apparatus For Securing Cables And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,051 patented Jun. 12, 2007 to R. Mailhot, Jr. on a “Support Device For Guidewires And Catheters And Method Of Use Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,958 patented Jun. 26, 2007 to C. R. Copus and assigned to NCR Corporation on a “Cable Retention Apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,307 patented Jul. 3, 2007 to J. P. Feschuk on a “Slip Grip Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,260 patented Nov. 4, 2008 to J. Hammonds on a “Cord, Cable, And Tubing Organizer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,546 patented Nov. 25, 2008 to S. Yoon et al and assigned to Unisys Corporation on an “Electrical Power Strip Plug Retention”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,854 patented Dec. 30, 2008 to R. Richardson on a “Cord Organizer”; and United States Design Pat. No. D548,129 patented Aug. 7, 2007 to K. G. Fineide on a “Flexible Band”; and United States Design Pat. No. D584,132 patented Jan. 6, 2009 to B. T. Judd and assigned to Brian T. Judd on a “Cable Organizer”; and United States Design Pat. No. D587,988 patented Mar. 10, 2009 to B. Johansson on a “Cord Lock”; and United States Design Pat. No. D587,989 patented Mar. 10, 2009 to B. Johansson on a “Cord Lock”.